The present disclosure generally relates to sanding wheels and more particularly relates to a sanding wheel that includes replaceable blades.
Sanding wheels are used for a variety of sanding and finishing applications. Non-limiting examples of these applications include sanding and finishing wood decks, removing mastic from floors, sanding tile floors, sanding walls and the like. A variety of sanding tools are available in the market.
Sanding wheels that are used with hand tools have been improved by Applicant. For example, Applicant promotes a sanding tool under U.S. Pat. No. 8,043,144. Such sanding tools have proven to be very successful in the market.
A need has arisen for an improved sanding wheel.